1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to adjustable light fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable light fixtures, such as spotlights, are generally capable of providing illumination that may be adjusted (e.g., by a user) to control, for example, the direction of light output from the fixture. Current adjustable light fixtures employ various adjustment mechanisms. Typically, such mechanisms are configured to readily provide for various adjustments (e.g., rotation, translation, articulation, and/or the like); however, these mechanisms may not be capable of adequately maintaining or holding a selected orientation (e.g., and may be susceptible to inadvertently falling out of adjustment) without requiring cumbersome and/or obtrusive hardware, and/or substantial design compromises.